botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean
RIP Poor Dean. Stats *'Name: '''Dean Cross *'Clan: 'Brujah *'Demeanor: 'Soldier *'Apparent Age: 'Late 20's *'Sire: 'Mazz *'Coterie: '''Regulators OG Background Growing up, Dean was always the boy to look out for. He always seemed to be getting into fights, though he rarely lost a single one. Losing his parents young, he lived on the streets and felt he had to fight for everything he wanted. With no one to look up to, his role models were the low life’s and gangs of New Orleans. It wasn’t until later in his life that he really found an outlet for all of his rage and hate. One night, as he was out picking pockets for some pocket money, he happened to pick a man looking in his mid-30’s, thinking it easy prey. But to his surprise, the man caught him before he was even close to the act. Dean Tried to turn and run but it seemed the gentleman was three steps ahead of Dean at every action. Managing to round a corner he thought he was going to be able to slip into the shadows and get away, but as he rounded it, the man stood there waiting… his speed seemed super human. He Grabbed Dean and threw him to the ground, easily pinning him under a knee. Just as Dean though his life was over, the man looked him in his eyes and said “I like your spunk kid. You have heart, and a lot of rage inside you. Truthfully I see a lot of myself when I look at you.” He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and lifted him up like he was nothing. Dean was amazing by this “Old” guy’s strength and speed. Then the guy put his arm around Dean and told him to come with him. There was something they needed to talk about. Dean was a little curious, so he didn’t fight back, but instead followed. They went to a small diner and sat at a booth. The guy insisted on buying young Dean something to eat, as he looked hungry. But then man ordered nothing. Just sat there and seemed to enjoy watching the people who came and went. After watching Dean for a while, he finally started into his speech. He told Dean he saw great potential in him, and could help him become something more than just some kid living on the streets. Stronger and faster than he could ever imagine. He said he would never be bullied again. He was to the point, yet very cryptic in his words, but with every word, Dean became more curious and interested; always looking to be stronger. The man asked Dean if he wanted to become a part of a family, something bigger than his life here. With people that could take care of him and help him grow. Now at this point Dean was too naïve and young to really know anything of what he was talking about, and he said he would think about it, he liked being on his own, and having no one to answer to. The man nodded and said he would keep an eye on little Dean, and make sure he would be up for it when the time came. And with that, he stood up and walked out. Throughout his adolescence and teen years, Dean saw glimpses of the man here and there, not thinking much of it because he never seemed to age a day; just a figment of his imagination. A few years went by and Dean was now 18. Things seemed only worse for him, and with nothing left to turn to, Dean joined the army. Hoping to get out of his street life and into something better. He was ready to make something of himself. He found that he was really good at it. Being a soldier came easy, with the exception of following orders he has a knack for it. He already knew how to take care of himself in a fight, and learning everything else seemed almost too easy for him. Once they put a gun in his hand he was unstoppable. He could hit dead center from 50 yards away no problem. After a few years, they finally took notice of his skills and asked him to be a part of the Army Rangers. They promised him a Sniper spot on the team. He jumped at the thought! Then the war came. He jumped at the chance and was deployed with the first of them. Iraq was nothing more than the streets he grew up on. Fighting and killing, and none of it seemed to faze him. He took to his sniper training and put more than a few people down. Perhaps he was a little too good at what he did. He started to get a little cocky, and stopped caring really about everything else. Then the day came, almost as fate had come to claim him, he lost on of the closest people he had ever had in his life. He had bonded with a fellow ranger through his training and deployment, yet this day was going to change everything. He watched as his friend was taken down by woman running at him with a bomb strapped to her chest. Being the sniper that he was, he shot her, yet she still ran towards his friend, so he shot her again, yet STILL she ran. Finally he took the head shot, but she was too close and had pushed the button to detonate before she went down. His friend was caught in the blast and vaporized. Without a moment even to grieve, he spun around only to see a team of terrorists behind him… they opened fire, sending numerous projectiles blasting through his chest. And as he fell to the ground, knowing he was about to die, his mind flashed back to the day in the diner, with the guy who had told him he was to become something much more than himself. He fell from the roof he was perched on, breaking both legs and his arm. And as he lay there dying, all he could think about was that day, so long ago. He awoke several weeks later, back in his home town of New Orleans. The Hospital bed wasn’t as comfy as you’d think, but he was less worried about that and more worried about what had happened. The sergeant that was in the room at the time, waiting for the moment Dean woke from his coma sat up suddenly, shocked that Dean was finally awake. He told Dean that they had picked him up after the battle and stabilized him, though he fell into a coma shortly after. They had transferred him back home and were waiting for him to come back. With that the Sergeant stood up and told him that he would give Dean a chance to wake up and process what had happened and walked out of the room. Only moments later, the sounds of a struggle could be heard right outside his room. Then the door opened and the man from so many years ago walked in. Blood on his knuckles. Dean was a little taken back; and started questioning him. The guy told Dean to stop talking, and that it was time. This was the moment he talked about before. And with Dean so weak, he wasn’t going to put up much of a fight even if he wanted to. The man walked over to Dean and grabbed his arm, then bent down as if to whisper something and instead bit into Dean’s neck. The next thing Dean remembered was waking up, completely healed from his injuries in the middle of a giant, but empty room. Feeling far stronger than he had ever felt! The man sitting on the far side of the room cleaning a shotgun as it looked. He walked over and told Dean EVERYTHING. What he was now, what had happened, what he had done to him and that he was going to teach Dean everything he needed to survive now. After a couple of months with him, Dean awoke one night and his new found mentor was gone. No sign of where, and no way to find out. He had just disappeared. And now, Dean was on his own, to travel and fight for himself. He helped form the Regulators coterie in New Orleans and was instrumental in several of their earliest victories against the Sabbat and the Setites in addition to taking out a hunter single handedly. Becoming two thirds blood bound to Evangeline, he acted as her bodyguard and protector. Dean was killed by the Skull Pigs Sabbat pack. The pack found Evangeline and tried to kidnap her from a parking lot outside of a dive bar. Dean protected Eve and prevented them from taking her at the cost of being taken himself. Once in the clutches of the Sabbat, it wasn't long before Dean was killed. Evangeline wears Dean's old jacket sometimes in remembrance. Category:RIP Category:Player Character Category:Regulators Category:Brujah Category:Camarilla